


All About Your Heart

by the10amongstthese3s



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anne boleyn is a sweetie she just struggles to show it, Fluff, I just wanted an excuse to write more fluffy Anne, One Shot, this chaotic gremlin has a soft side and it is my mission to expose it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the10amongstthese3s/pseuds/the10amongstthese3s
Summary: Sometimes Anne Boleyn struggles to be conventionally affectionate. Her own little ways of showing she cares don't go unnoticed by the other queens, though.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 253





	All About Your Heart

After a while of living with Anne Boleyn, the queens quickly noticed something about her. The girl was not good at being serious. Try to have an important conversation with her and you’re in for a torture session of puns and jokes.

This problem came across in other ways too. The girl seemed to have an inability to seriously express her affection towards the other queens. Even Kit swore she’d never heard Anne utter a single “I love you.” 

Instead, though, the queens began to notice other ways Anne would show her love. The way she’d refuse to let go of Kit’s hand in public or how she’d make her walk on the inside of the pavement, so the younger girl was never at risk of accidentally stepping into the street or having anybody brush past her too closely. The way she’d climb into Kit’s bed at 2am and silently hold her, helping her to drift back off after nightmares.

Even the nicknames she’d use had deeper, hidden traces of endearment. Kit was never Kit or Katherine, she was always “Kitten.” Anne’s perfect little Kitten.

It wasn’t just Kit though. Anne did things like this for every one of the queens, whether she noticed it herself or not.

One example of this came in the form of cups of tea. Jane was so easily distracted by the others that it wasn’t uncommon for her to completely forget about a cup of tea. Somehow though, her mug always seemed to be full of steaming hot liquid whenever she got the opportunity to sit back down.

Alongside Jane’s cups of tea came Parr’s cups of coffee. That pot always seemed to be full when she needed it, even though she was the only one in the house who used it.

With the amount of coffee she consumed and work she did, losing track of time was no challenge for Catherine Parr. So it was no surprise when she missed a meal every now and then. Still, the woman seemed to be reminded of this when Anne would silently enter her room, placing down a bowl of yoghurt and banana slices on the desk and giving a small smile before leaving again. She always seemed to know when Parr was desperately in need of a break.

If she waited too much longer to emerge from her room after that discreet warning, Parr would be interrupted by Anne forcing her way into her room and dragging her to watch a movie with everyone in the living room. Frustrating as Anne’s distractions could be, Parr knew it was all for her sake. Anne’s strange little way of taking care of her.

Bad days were normal in the queens’ house. Especially for Kit and Jane. Even Parr had her bad days. Not Anna of Cleves though. That woman could be even better at masking her emotions than Anne at times. Anne noticed though. She noticed how the woman would shy away from cameras and seclude herself in her room on days when she was in a bad place. 

Knowing better than to force the woman to talk about what was wrong - like Jane might - Anne would opt to make herself at home on the German queen’s bed and force her to play video games. Anna’s smile usually returned after winning her third or fourth round of Mario Kart. The Boleyn girl still stuck around though, playing games most of the night to be sure that Cleves wouldn’t sink back into her bad thoughts.

Distractions really were Anne’s specialty. God knows the girl wasn’t exactly reserved - she basically was a walking distraction. The human personification of a high-vis jacket.

She was great at distracting Kit by singing along to Disney movies after a bad day, forcing the girl to join in. Or distracting Jane by begging the woman to help her bake cupcakes - which of course Jane would comply with for fear of the house burning down otherwise.

For a while, Anne was hesitant doing anything like that around Aragon. As much as she loved to tease the older woman, she had to admit that a feeling of guilt filled her whenever they spoke. Especially when Aragon snapped at her. Which was a lot.

It was after a particularly hard day when Aragon retired to her bedroom, only to find a rosary on her bed with a little handwritten note.

“Saw this and thought you might like it - Anne”

Simple enough, but still Aragon looked around in confusion, half expecting to find Anne snickering in the doorway. After realising it wasn’t a prank, Aragon decided to wear the rosary the next day, earning a grin from Anne but nothing more. No snarky remarks like she had expected or gloating comments about how she was wearing something Anne had paid for.

A few more small gifts like that seemed to appear in Aragon’s room after that. Candles, more rosaries, books about her Mary. All silent exchanges; never discussed between the two.

Maybe Anne wasn’t so bad after all.

She may have been loud-mouthed and thoughtless at times, but one thing Anne Boleyn certainly wasn’t is uncaring. 

Anne’s heart was just as big as her personality. Maybe even bigger. Every day with the queens seemed to make it grow, too. Sometimes, it just takes a closer look. A magnifying glass to help you notice the little things. The things that truly count.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed this fluff-fest! 💚 I'm highly sleep deprived because I'm trying to sort out my sleeping pattern, so I apologise for any mistakes (or anything that doesn't make sense). I tried my best! 🦆


End file.
